


Paw my heart

by SparkyLulu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Aleks gets back home to find a veryspecialcat waiting for her at her doorstep.





	Paw my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyoshaCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyoshaCrimson/gifts).



> A _special_ birthday gift for [my dear friend Aleks!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyoshacrimson) Words cannot express how much this ghoul and I love you ♥.
> 
> A very special thanks to [my lovely friend Lull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letters_run_away) for beta-reading this story ♥.

You had just come back home from work that chilly night when you found him - a beautiful and soft black cat, sitting by your front door, staring right back at you with the biggest and greenest eyes you had ever seen. None of your neighbors had cats, so it was more than a little strange to find the small furball there, waiting for you.

“Are you lost, little one?” You asked him right as you kneeled beside him, trying to determine whether he was in good condition or needed an immediate trip to the vet - even if the cat wasn’t your own, you weren’t going to leave the small thing to starve or freeze to death.

The cat continued staring back at you. He didn’t show any other sign of acknowledging you besides, perhaps, a hint of curiosity. He looked in a bit of too good of a shape to be a stray, but he didn’t sport a collar or identification of any sort to signal he had an owner.

Not really knowing what to do but unwilling to leave the cat behind, you got your key and opened the door. “Are you coming in, little one?” The cat looked back at you and you could’ve sworn there was a hint of annoyance at the pet name you had chosen for him at the lack of a proper name to call him by. Still, the black cat walked inside and you had to shake your head and tell yourself that cats just  _ did not _ admire the interior decor.

You left your keys and your coat in their proper hangers and turned to find the cat now sitting in the middle of the room as if he was waiting for you to do something. You decided to start with the basics and give him something to eat and some water. “Should we fix you some dinner, little--” - An annoyed meow interrupted you mid-sentence. “What? You don’t like to be called that?” Another meow; this time, in agreement. “Huh… Well, what should I call you, then?”

As you pondered on cat names, you noticed him flicking his tail around. Apparently, he was anxious and curious as to what you would come up with and the thought brought a smile to your face. “How about… Ragnarok?” You could’ve sworn you saw him gag at the suggestion. “Okay, bad idea, I get it! Tom?” Another annoyed meow. “What, is it too common for a  _ special _ cat like you?” This time, he meowed happily. “Are you special, is that it?” Another happy meow. “Wait, you want me to call you Special?” The cat looked ready to nod at you as he gave you a first-hand impersonation of the Cheshire cat. Well, if he liked it, you supposed you couldn’t argue with him. It wasn’t like cats understood the meanings behind names or words… right?

Soon enough you had fed Special and yourself, and found both of you relaxing on the couch. You didn’t know how long he would be staying with you or if anyone would be asking for him, but you decided to enjoy his company for the while being. When it got too late to stay awake, you made your way to your room and Special followed behind you. You tried everything for him to go back to the living room - even attempting ‘logical’ reasoning like ‘you won’t be here forever’ or ‘we barely know each other’ -  but it seemed the cat wasn’t having any of it. Tired and ready to call it a day, you gave up, and became a human burrito with a black furball curled up next to your tum.

 

🐈 ...

 

A couple of weeks later, it was clear that no-one would be coming to get Special and that he didn’t show any signs of missing a previous owner. In fact, the cat had pretty much taken over your place like a housemate -- which, in the end, you supposed he was. Every day, you woke up to his soft purrs and begin your routine sharing meals with the soft furball. You got used to talking to Special and sharing about your day, your hobbies, and even your worries and fears -- the cat would always listen to you attentively like he could understand every word you said and was trying to convey his advice or his words of comfort with his green eyes or by rubbing his furry face against yours. Each night, you would come home from work and find comfort and happiness in Special being there, ready to have dinner together -- each on your own plate, of course --, and enjoy a quiet night together watching a movie, playing some games, or just cuddling after a stressing day out.

It was one of those stressful evenings that you were shocked to near death.

You got back home in a mood after a very stressful day that seemed eternal with no signs of ever stopping -- you know, the kind of day where everything would go wrong in the most horrible way. You were ready to call it a night when you heard Special meowing at you. You knew the little thing was probably wondering what got you so riled up but you just couldn’t deal with it. You made your way to your room, not without telling him to go away and leave you alone.

“I’m sorry, Aleks.”

You froze in your tracks.

It couldn’t be possible. The soft apologetic voice must’ve come from your imagination, another ghost made up by your mind to play with you on this awful day. Sure, you would’ve given anything to hear at least  _ one  _ person apologize to you for their mistakes that day but it seemed unlikely that the one who would actually apologize was your  _ cat. _

You stared at your cat like he had just grown another head -- or talked, for that matter. He  _ did look _ apologetic but he was as silent as ever. “Of course, no way in Hell you could’ve just said that.”

“Are you mad at me, Aleks?”

That was it. You were officially delusional and were going to admit yourself at the closest mental hospital first thing in the morning. You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. You pointed towards the cat trying to put the both of you in your usual, respective places -- Special being your cute, fluffy pet, and you being his perfectly rational owner who had certainly  _ not  _ just heard him speak  _ twice. _

“Aleks, please, say something…”

Okay, make that three times.

The worry and the guilt had been evident in his silky voice and your heart ached at the realization. If this was your ticket to the mental hospital, then at least you would make sure that this figment-of-your-imagination wouldn’t guilt himself for your own mistakes.

“N-no, I’m just… It was…” You struggled for words -- it certainly was easier to talk to Special when you didn’t expect him to reply. “Sorry, I had a rough day and took it out on you. I’m not mad at you or anything.”

Next thing you knew, you were tackled off-balance and straight to the floor by your…  _ Human?! _

_ What. The. Fuck. _

Special -- or the being you assumed had been Special until the second before that - was holding onto you for dear life, hugging you so hard that you had a bit of trouble to breathe.

“S-Special?”

The boa-constrictor grip lessened as your once-cat used his arms to prop himself up to look down at you with his enormous green orbs. Looking into his eyes, you hadn’t a single doubt that he was, indeed, your Special.

“Yes, Aleks?”

You blinked a few times as you took in his facial features. Apparently, your cat was now a human -- well, if humans grew short horns from their temples, that is. You decided that logic could reason could sod-off for the day and focused, instead, on his eyes - the only familiar feature that remained from your loving furball. 

“You know, I may be going delusional but you used to be a cat.”

If the situation hadn’t been so bizarre and out of the ordinary, you certainly would’ve laughed at the Cheshire grin he shot back at you. “Yep, I believe I used to.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Care to explain?”

You watched with amusement as his cheeks acquired a faint rose tint. Even if you hadn’t the slightest idea of what was going on inside his mind, you couldn’t help but find him, well,  _ cute. _ You mentally slapped yourself at this, though, because it certainly wasn’t the best moment to have your mind wandering around, not when your cat had just shapeshifted for no reason at all.

“I… I am not a cat, Aleks.”

“Oh, wouldn’t have guessed” -- you couldn’t help the sarcasm but Special seemed to find it funny.

“Thought I would break the news, you know, just in case...” He winked.  _ He winked. _ He was enjoying it. Bastard.

“So --  _ What _ exactly are you?”

He took a moment to choose his words. “A ghoul.”

“A  _ ghoul?”  _ At this point, what was there left to believe?

“Yes. A  _ special _ ghoul, if anything.” He continued, not after poorly suppressing an amused smirk at your puzzled expression. “My powers are a bit of this, a bit of that… I can shapeshift into a cat and also…” He disappeared into a thin air, stunning you and barely leaving behind a faint puff of smoke -- “...disappear and reappear at leisure”, he said right as he appeared back in your area of vision, his floating head inches above yours.

So, the stray cat you had adopted some weeks ago, that had become your closest friend and housemate almost immediately, who had coaxed you into feeding him way more tuna than what was recommended, and who had turned you into a tum-petting machine, was, in fact, a  _ ghoul. _ A night creature. A demon.

Either you had somehow ingested some sort of toxic mushrooms with your food or you had gone completely bonkers.

There was also the possibility that he was telling you the truth and that demons  _ did _ exist. It was also the less-likely option out of the three. It was also the reasoning you chose to believe because, hell, your life could use a demon who could turn into a soft furball who begged for cuddles.

“I guess that explains the horns.” It wasn’t the best conversation sparkler but it was a start.

“And the tail!” Before you could ask him, you felt something snaking around your leg -- black, with an arrow-like point, and silky soft. A tail, indeed.

“And the tail”, you agreed with a smile. The whole situation was so surreal that you just didn’t give a damn anymore. Upon seeing you smile, Special’s face lit up too, happy that your mood was brightening. “Why now, though? I mean, why turn into your…  _ ghoul form _ now?”

His reply came up way faster than you would’ve expected. “I wanted to help you and I didn’t know if I had done anything wrong while trying to do that. I had to apologize to you, even if it meant I had to break my silence and shed my disguise.”

You were at a loss for words. A whirlwind of emotions coursed through you and made tears sparkle in the corners of your eyes. However, they weren’t from sadness -- quite the contrary; it was liquid gratitude and fondness for the shapeshifting ghoul. Without knowing what else to do, you clung onto him, pulling him down and close to you. You smiled and he couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at this.

“Feeling better, Aleks?”

You nodded. You didn’t know how but it seemed that Special always knew how to brighten up your mood, even if -- this time -- he had needed to shapeshift in order to do that. 


End file.
